Despedidas
by Lika Junge
Summary: Eles partiam. Eles sempre tinham que partir. E ela simplesmente observava da janela de seu quarto enquanto as suas sombras se afastavam. [resposta ao Desafio MDF dos 140 temas]


**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence, nem seus personagens... se bem que não é uma má idéia.

**Notas: **Resposta do Desafio 140 temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.

Tema: Despedidas. Espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**DESPEDIDAS**

_By Lika Junge_

Ela sempre esperava ansiosa pela sua volta. A volta dele. Aliás, deles. E era incrível a esperança que a entorpecia a cada vez que o telefone tocava, a cada vez que ouvia batidas na porta. Sim, na maioria das vezes tudo não passava de uma ilusão, mas ela precisava apegar-se a algo para poder seguir em frente. Mesmo que esse algo se esvaísse tão facilmente diante de seus olhos.

Mas então, quando finalmente conseguia alcançar aquela personificação da sua vontade e tocá-la com a ponta de seus dedos, a felicidade tomava conta de si e tudo o que era capaz de fazer era atirar uma chave de fenda na cabeça de Ed enquanto reclamava por ele ter estragado seu automail mais uma vez. E quanto ao Al? Só olhava nostalgicamente para aquela cena e ria com muito gosto.

E o que era para ser uma estadia curta só para consertar um braço e uma perna metálica, acabava se tornando um período de férias um tanto mais longo do que o programado. Afinal de contas, Winry sabia que de vez em quando eles precisavam de um descanso, se refugiar de tudo aquilo que tinham que enfrentar como adultos na cidade. E ela entendia que, apesar de tudo, eles eram apenas dois garotos solitários que queimaram a própria casa na esperança de ganhar forças e seguir atrás de seus objetivos. Somente crianças... Assim como ela.

Sempre os dias passavam divertidos, ao ponto de que, nem que seja por alguns momentos, ela pudesse crer que tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Eles voltariam, definitivamente, para casa e todos teriam tempos de paz. Sim, para a casa dela, que agora era deles também. Pois afinal, era para ela que eles retornavam quando estavam cansados de terem que ser fortes o tempo todo.

No entanto, era só a noite cair e ela se encontrar em seu quarto, com a casa silenciosa e a brisa entrando pela janela, para ter de enfrentar a realidade crua e fria como era. Aquele não era o lugar deles, não ainda. E se eles sempre voltavam, era porque sabiam que teriam de partir novamente. E ela nunca sabia quando diria adeus pela última vez.

Então, aquela personificação da sua vontade esvaia-se de novo como em todas as outras vezes e seus dedos agarravam somente o nada enquanto ela abraçava o próprio corpo para proteger-se do frio da solidão.

No outro dia, tudo voltava a ser perfeitamente normal e qualquer traço de medo ou insegurança era apagado de sua face radiante. Assim o tempo ia passando, dia após dia, noite após noite. E era como se tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde entre um sonho e uma realidade.

Mas como não podia faltar, aquela maldita hora chegava mais uma vez e tudo o que Winry podia fazer era o que fazia todas as outras vezes, quando eles resolviam partir de surpresa sem mais delongas na esperança de que ela simplesmente continuasse dormindo. Ela gritava seus nomes, acenava, e observava suas costas se afastando enquanto intimamente desejava que aquele automail desse problema de novo e ela pudesse voltar a vê-los logo. Sãos e salvos.

Sempre era assim e não havia nada que pudesse ser mudado enquanto eles não alcançassem seus objetivos. E era incrível como o seu sorriso, mesmo com o passar dos anos, não fraquejava em frente a mais uma despedida. Que era seguida de outra, e outra, e outra... Talvez porque ela soubesse que eles precisavam tanto daquele sorriso quando partiam quanto ela precisava vê-los sorrindo quando retornavam.

No entanto, na última vez que deu adeus a Ed nada era como ela havia imaginado. Ele não estava voltando para casa definitivamente. Estava partindo, e dessa vez, sozinho. Mas ela não estava sozinha para acenar para ele dessa vez, mesmo que a vovó Pinako já tivesse partido há algum tempo.

Ao seu lado, uma linda menininha loira de olhos tão dourados quanto os do pai também acenava freneticamente e desejava uma boa viagem, enquanto tudo o que Winry queria era que aquela sensação estranha de que a cena de sua infância se repetia fosse alarme falso.

Mas não era. E aquela tinha sido a última vez que a pequena Trisha tinha visto a sombra de seu pai... Assim como Winry. E agora ela não era mais uma criança e sabia que teria que enfrentar os problemas que estava por vir de cabeça erguida.

Então, enquanto sua pequena filha chorava sobre um túmulo no pequeno cemitério de Rizenbool, ela desistiu de tentar agarrar aquela ilusão que alimentara durante anos, porque agora ela havia desaparecido de vez. Porém seus dedos não agarraram o nada, e sim uma menina desamparada pela morte do pai.

E naquela noite, Winry parou na frente do túmulo de Ed a ajoelhou-se enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

"Oh Ed, pelo menos agora não terei mais que enfrentar despedidas... Você finalmente voltou para casa, não?"

**Fim**


End file.
